Christmas Wish
by SRAM
Summary: What if Penny never moved across from Leonard, would he meet her.


**Christmas Wish**

**December 25, 2013**

Leonard drove his car down the empty streets of Pasadena, it was Christmas day so most people in the area were at home with families. Leonard was alone this day, like many Christmas's before, but unlike most lonely people this day, he wasn't very upset. Leonard's life growing up conditioned him to not make a big deal of holidays, especially this one, they were just times to catch up on work and not of any special meaning. His roommate and friend, Dr Sheldon Cooper, was in Texas for his mandatory yearly visit with his family, and Leonard was actually happy he was gone, the theoretical physicist having driven him crazy complaining the last few days before he left. His other two good friends, Raj and Howard, were spending the holiday with friends and family, Raj with a graduate student that worked for Sheldon, who finally got him to talk, Alex. Howard was spending Christmas with his mom and wife Bernadette, a girl he met as the Cheesecake Factory, during one of the many meals the guys had there over the years.

That was where Leonard was driving now, the Cheesecake Factory, they were one of the few places open this Christmas, he had decided not to cook and just treat himself to a restaurant this special day. He felt lucky the Cheesecake Factory was open between 11 AM and 6 PM this day, the management trying to cash in on all the people like him this holiday season, even though he had to eat earlier than usual. However Leonard was not complaining, when he showed up at 4:30 PM and as he was seated, a pretty blonde woman walked up to him. "Hi I'm Penny and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?"

Leonard had seen her before, but she had never waited on him before, Sheldon always insisting on sitting at a particular table she didn't serve. "Ice Tea would be nice, thank you."

Penny wrote his drink order down, not normally something she did, but for some reason she wasn't in a hurry with him. She had seen him many times before and one of her friends had married a person that was his friend, she wondered now why he was alone today and where was the that crazy guy all the other waitresses talked about. "Alone today, where are your friends?"

Leonard was surprised, she actually noticed him before and was actually nice to him, it made his heart feel warm. "Well you know, it's Christmas, they are with friends and family."

"How about you, no friends or family?" She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him.

"I'd be a third wheel around my friends and my family doesn't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh sorry, I forgot it is mostly a Christian Holiday."

"No, it has nothing to do about that. My family just thought holidays were a waste of time."

Penny looked as him confused "Your family never celebrated holidays?"

"No, on holidays we usually were suppose to do papers and on Christmas we would find them graded in the morning by Santa Claus."

"Oh my God, that is so sad." Penny gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'll get your drink." She then turned and headed to the refreshment dispensing area, taking a quick look back to see him looking through the menu. 'He is cute' she thought, then her head shot forward, her mind reeling, 'Where did that come from'.

A few minutes later, Penny returned with his drink, "So have you decided?" she gave him a bright smile, she didn't even realize she was doing it, normally she would force smiles just to make the customers happy.

Leonard nodded, "I guess I'll have my usual." He then told her what he wanted.

"Why don't you shake things up and have something different." She teased him, she really enjoyed talking to him and teasing him seemed so natural. 'He was so cute', 'damm', her mind kept going there and she couldn't help it.

"I really wish I could, but I'm lactose intolerant, so there are only certain things I can eat here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You can't even eat our cheesecake, can you." Penny actually felt sorry for him, it made her sad.

"No, unless you get one for lactose intolerant people, I can't" Leonard gave her a warm smile.

His smile sent goose bumps through her, 'God he was so cute' she didn't even question it in her mind anymore. It also made her tongue tied so she made an excuse to leave. "I'll get you order in, see you in a sec." She smiled and turning away, scolding herself for seeming like a teenager in front of him.

Leonard now watched as she left, she was so friendly and nice, there was a warmness in her personality that was so attracting and of course she was pretty. He figured she was being nice to him because of the holiday or because she wanted a big tip, but it was still nice, it made his day brighter.

Penny kept finding excuses to stop by his table the whole time till his food was ready. She filled his drink about three times, even though he hadn't drank much, she brought bread and did other things, so she could spend a few minutes talking to him. She had disliked she had to work today, but since she wasn't dating anyone, it was either work or stay home. However now she was happy she was there, he was brightening up her day and she didn't even know why, that same thought creeping up in her mind again, 'He is so cute'.

Leonard ate his meal and talked to Penny every time she came by, it made the last hour and a half fly by for her, and it made her sad when she handed him the check a few minutes before closing. "Well here you go." She smiled at him. "I guess it is Christmas stories for the rest of the evening?" She teased him, it was actually her plan for the evening, by herself.

"No, I usually go out after dark and look at the Christmas lights on the buildings and houses. I have been doing it for a couple years now and I have the best places now on my route." He smiled at her in embarrassment then chuckled. "Pretty lame, huh"

"No, I love Christmas lights." Penny bit her lip, that just came out of her, without thinking, she kept sounding like a teenager. She was so embarrassed, he was staring at her, not saying a word and she really felt he was starring at her soul.

Leonard was now really confused, what did she mean by that 'She loves Christmas lights'? Leonard knew he clueless about social interaction with woman and he found out, almost a year ago, that he didn't even understand a girl flirting with him, when he met Alex. Was this girl actually indicating she was interested in him, he didn't know, it was beyond his capability to understand, but his mind told him 'What the hell, it's Christmas, don't over think it Hofstadter'. "Um, would you like to come with me to see them?"

Penny was speechless, she didn't even realize she was nodding her head to him, the excitement was overwhelming her and she didn't know why. Finally the awkward silence was broken when he gave her that smile and she realized she had nodded 'Yes'. "I get off 20 minutes after we close."

"I can wait outside for you."

Penny nodded, then took his credit card and check to the register, she was so excited she thought she was going to explode. She cashed him out, he had given her a 100 percent tip, she smiled and looked back at him as he fidgeted and got his coat on. She was surprised she had agreed to go with him, it all happened so fast, but she had no regrets 'He was really cute'.

He was waiting for her when she went outside and as they drove away they naturally got into a comfortable conversation about where he planned to take her to see lights and how long it would take. The next hour Leonard showed her some of the prettiest lights Penny had ever seen, as he took her through assorted neighborhoods in the area. Some of the streets had almost every house decorated and it made Penny feel so much in the holiday spirit, like a young kid again. They then took a little break at a large gas station and truck stop, Penny getting herself a large hot chocolate and Leonard a coffee with non dairy creamer. Penny and Leonard both enjoying each other's company, while they teased and laughed the whole time. The next hour, Leonard showed her some more elaborate places, houses with music tuned to the blinking of the lights and houses that had moving figures and scenes on the front lawn. They even got out of the car and walked up to some places, joining other visitors to see the decorative displays in front of the houses.

After being out for over two hours Leonard turned to Penny, "Well those are my best places, I hoped you liked them."

"Oh, Leonard I loved them, they were all so beautiful, I can see why you come out every year to see them. This actually made my day, thank you."

"I'm glad, it was nice to go see them with someone who enjoyed them as much as I do, so thank you too." He looked at her and smiled. "I'll take you back to your car now." He turned off the side street and headed back to the Cheesecake Factory parking lot.

Penny sat there quietly for a couple of moments. The thought of going home alone bothered her, Leonard was so wonderful she didn't want this night to end yet. She thought about all the guys she had picked up at bars only to wake up feeling cheap and used the next day, and now she was with a genuinely nice guy, who had treated her to a wonderful holiday experience. "Leonard, I am going to go home and watch a holiday movie and have some coffee, would you like to join me for a little while and watch a movie with me?"

Leonard's head shot around to look at her, a big grin forming on his face. "Yes, I would really like that, a lot."

Penny swore his eyes twinkled and his smile was dazzling, 'God he was so cute'.

The movie was one they both hadn't seen and it was about a lonely woman with no one for the holidays, her boyfriend leaving her for her best friend. It actually got to Penny, she had had several boyfriends cheat on her, and without even realizing it she was tucked under Leonard's arm, cuddled next to him. The end of the movie was a happy ending but Penny shed a couple tears, partly because the movie was emotional and partly because she didn't want Leonard to leave. A second movie immediately started on the TV and she looked up at him, she was now cuddled completely against him and he was holding her tight. "Would you like to stay for another movie?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "I'd like that."

She really didn't know how or when it happened but by halfway through the movie, her and Leonard were laying on the couch, her held and cuddled in front of him, while their heads were on the pillows and a blanket over them. They both fell asleep that way, before the movie was over, Penny feeling as comfortable as she ever had since she left Nebraska, Leonard just happy and content holding her. The next morning they woke up and Penny couldn't help herself, he was so cute after all, so she kissed him and he kissed her back.

The spent the rest of the week and weekend with each other and Leonard went to a New Years Party with her the next week. They started to spend a lot of time together and learned about each other as boyfriends and girlfriends do. Both of them really enjoying their time with each other as the new year progressed.

**December 25, 2014**

Penny laid on the couch as Leonard held her tight, they were watching a Holiday movie, the one they hadn't seen the end of, the year before. Their heads were on pillows and they had a blanket over them, but now things were a little different as Leonard rubbed his wife's tummy, she was three months pregnant. It had been four months since they were married and seven months since he proposed, the five months before them falling deeply in love. Their lives had changed so much the last years, Penny leaving the Cheesecake Factory, because of a recurring small part in TV sitcom and Leonard having obtained tenure at the university. But the biggest change was them finding each other, both of them finding their soul mate, the person they had been searching for all their lives. They had given each other presents that day, but as they both watched TV they knew their wishes had been granted from the Christmas a year before, they were with each other for another Christmas and would be with each other for all Christmas's to come.


End file.
